


Two's Company

by KatSenpai



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Connie becomes a gem au, F/M, Stevonnie permafusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatSenpai/pseuds/KatSenpai
Summary: Steven and Connie want to stay fused.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so any criticism and/or requests are welcome! Also the first person to rename Crystal Dude gets a cookie cat...

Two teens sat on the steps of a small house, watching the sunset.  
"Connie?" the boy asked  
"Yes Steven?" she replied, tilting her head slightly towards him.  
He blushed, and took her hand in his. "Would you fuse with me?"  
Connie blushed too, but still pulled Steven into a hug. A warm pink glow surrounded them, and in a flash, they were gone, and in their place was a beautiful tan-skinned figure. She had flowing black hair, and eyes that shone in the day's last light almost as brilliantly as the pink gem on their bellybutton. Stevonnie smiled to themself, lying back against the decking. "I'm so glad Mrs Maheshwaren let us sleep over tonight..."  
Connie's mom had been strongly opposed to the idea at first, but after a session with the rather persuasive Garnet, she knew that nothing "Innapropriate for a girl her age" was going to be happening between the young pair.

"You know what I love, you love, we all love?" they asked themselves, seemingly out of the blue. "We all love dove hoops!" they answered, running inside to make themselves a bowl of the poorly-marketed cereal. After looking hopefully into the fridge, they siged and shouted into the temple "Amethyst! Where's the milk?!"  
The gluttonous gem made some indecipherable grunting noise, but stevonnie still got the message. "I'm sleeping and probably at the entire milk carton."

"I wonder if you can have cereal with melted cheese?" they wondered aloud, putting together a snack while humming a tune to themselves. It turned out that their snack was a surprise success, and after watching an hour or so of Teleshop (they found it oddly therapeutic), they went to steven's bed and let themselves drift into the warm embrace of sleep.

Their dream was very strange. Stevonnie was sitting in a chapel that was filled to the brim with characters from tv shows they watched, like Riley from under the knife, and pear from crying breakfast friends. But that wasn't the most unusual part, no. That would be that stevonnie was watching the apparent wedding of steven and connie from the pews. The priest, who appeared to be The Crystal Dude from.. one of steven's random shows? The vaguely familiar figure spoke out clearly "Do you, Steven Universe, and you, Connie Maheswaren, wish to be lawfully bonded fusions?" They smiled at each other and said in sync "We do!". It was then that the floor fell away, sending stevonnie plummeting down into darkness, and-!

Stevonnie's face collided with the floor, causing them to defuse back into steven and connie. "Good Morning, Steven, Connie!" Said pearl, cheerfully handing each of them a cup of cocoa. "oop, hot!" winced steven, burning his mouth on an over-eager sip.  
"Yo, ste-man, connie, you two lovebirds sleep well?" teased amethyst, causing the pair to blush, and garnet to slap her over the head.  
"Steven. Connie." began garnet, seriously "You two expressed a desire to learn the secret to my almost permanent fusion."  
The two nodded, taking sips of their cocoa.  
"Was there anything unusual about your... about stevonnie's dream?"  
"Other than The Crystal Dude being the priest for our wedding?!" steven shouted exitedly, clearly ready to tell garnet the entire story and much much more.  
"You Saw The Crystal Dude? This Is Beyond Unprecedented... Garnet, Are You Sure They're Ready For This...?" pearl quickly interrupted, clearly worried.

"Is anything wrong, Garnet?" connie asked, a little worried  
"Of course not, connie. I could never put the two of you in danger. But now, it's time for you to go to school."  
"Oh my god, what time is it?! I completely forgot that it was monday today!"  
"You Have Almost 30 Minutes Left, Plenty Of Time" said pearl, oblivious to the fact that this made connie stress even more.

as connie went to get changed and ready, steven asked garnet "Can't I take connie to school on lion? It's quicker and safer, and plus- she can get there in style"  
although smiling, garnet shook her head. "No, steven, greg will take connie, and-"  
"Then I'll go with dad!" he interrupted, eagerly  
"No." was his reply, and garnet left to find greg.

Connie was making her last checks in the mirror, wondering if steven would like her hair, wanting to ask him. She was surprised at this, as she had never really cared about other people's judgement on her appearance before this. She rushed out to find steven waiting for her, a panicked expression on his face.  
"Steven?!" she said "What's wrong?!"  
"Garnet won't let me go to drop you off at school..." he whimpered.  
His sentence was like a dagger piercing her heart. She reached out to comfort steven, to feel their warmth together, but as the thought entered her mind, garnet burst through the door with an out of breath greg in tow. "Connie, thank god! We need to go NOW or the maheshwarens are gonna KILL ME!"

Amethyst walked in some 4 hours later, eating some fries. "Steven, why so glum? Today is a good day, with good food!" she said, stuffing her mouth. It was a miracle she even had any fries left after walking back to the temple. Steven sighed sadly, sinking even further into the sofa he was lying on. "What's wrong?" Amethyst asked, a little worried.  
"It's connie... I need to see her..."  
"Why, you saw her just this morning, jeez!"  
"I- I think I want us to fuse again... Amethyst, what do I do?"  
Amethyst looked around for pearl or garnet, but they were both out, presumably on a mission somewhere. Amethyst had been in steven's situation before, and had only made it out because of garnet's help. She'd have to be garnet for steven, she supposed. Shrugging, she jumped onto the sofa next to steven. "It's like she's a piece of me, and now that she's not here, I'm not whole. It hurts, amethyst, it hurts-"  
Amethyst wrapped her arms around him, and he let his tears flow as she comforted him as best she could.

Connie almost sleepwalked her way through the day at school. Her teachers remarked that she appeared to have her usually sharp mind completely dulled today. After one such lesson with her favourite teacher for her favourite subject, the teacher stopped her after class. "Connie. Connie?" she seemed to snap back to reality enough to focus on him. "What's wrong? You're usually the best student I have, but today it's like you were asleep. Is something going on at home?"  
She shrugged, and mumbled "I just... can't seem to think today, 's like I'm missing something in my head..."  
satisfied but somewhat worried, the teacher let her leave for lunch, before sitting down, sighing heavily. "Still though," he mused "To go from straight As to a blank paper...?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie breaks the canon.

The maheshwarens were pleasantly surprised that garnet offered to collect connie from school, and so was connie. She opened her mouth to ask garnet where steven was, how he was doing, when she 

could see him next, but garnet put a finger to her lips to shush her. "Connie. You no doubt have felt first hand what it means to be seperated from your fusion partner. This is a part of the secret 

to staying fused." connie looked at her, puzzled. "So the secret of staying together is to never want to split apart?"  
Garnet smiled lightly "Exactly. In fact, both of you have been feeling physically and emotionally drained without each other today."  
Connie considered asking how garnet knew this, but stopped herself- future vision was a powerful ability.  
"I'm going to take you to rose's fountain. There, you can decide for yourself whether or not you want to stay like this."  
Garnet walked on, but connie stayed put. Smirking, but not turning around, garnet listened to connie.  
"Maam... I know you want to help me, but I-" she then grew in confidence "I have somewhere I need to go!"  
Garnet watched as the girl dashed away towards the warp pad, and smiled as a beam of light shone into the sky.

I need to find steven. She thought to herself. I need to find steven I need to find steven I needto-

She left warp, and saw the sleeping form of steven on his sofa. She leaped onto him, and after a pink flash, a groggy stevonnie replaced them, smiling happily. "I missed you..." they said. "I 

missed me... I don't think we'll be able to defuse anymore."  
their tone shifted "But that's ok! But what about mom and dad? What about school?"  
They thought about how they could possibly make this work. They thought long and hard, until finally it hit them. Why not just go to school as they were now? Sure it'd prompt some awkward 

questions, but still! Satisfied with their plan, they resumed steven's little nap.

"Stevonnie."  
Garnet's voice woke them immediately.  
"tspphfd?" was their muffled reply.  
"I have already aranged with the maheshwarens for you to go as you are to school tomorrow." stevonnie was overjoyed, but garnet continued "However. Your path onwards will not be an easy one."  
"What do you mean, garnet?"  
"Defuse, and you will see." At this, stevonnie got up and took a step backwards. "Defuse, now. It is important."  
They backed further away, and Garnet stepped forwards, keeping an equal distance.  
"Stevonnie. That's ENOUGH!" garnet shouted, scowling. Stevonnie frantically clawed at the door handle, trying to get away from there, from garnet. The door burst open, but waiting outside for her 

was... Peridot?

"Hello, Stevonnie. Garnet had told me it might come to this." she said, prodding them in the leg with something that made them screech in agony. It was a gem destabliser, and the two kids lay on 

the floor, out cold. Garnet walked over to them, disgusted. "Give that to me, Peridot. I told you to stop them." peridot, looking guilty, watched as garnet snapped it in two, and threw it into the 

sea. "G-Garnet...?" the small green gem began, timidly.  
"They'll be fine. Head back to the barn, now. Lapis is getting worried."  
blushing, peridot ran to the warp pad, and in a bright flash, was gone. Garnet picked up the two children, and warped away.

Connie woke up to find that she was drenched in water, warm, pink water. The fountain? She looked around for steven or garnet, but they were nowhere to be found. She stood up, and got out of the 

fountain. That was when she noticed the pink gem on the back of her palm. Or rather, half of one. A Rose Quartz gem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support on the first chapter! I appreciate every kudos, and every comment I can get really helps! Thanks!


End file.
